


You're Everything to Me, Ian

by mikhalioaleksandr



Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Soft Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikhalioaleksandr/pseuds/mikhalioaleksandr
Summary: Ian is feeling useless and Mickey chases off Ian's thoughts with some encouraging words.





	You're Everything to Me, Ian

Mickey hesitantly walked up the Gallagher stairs, unsure what to do or say to Ian. Ian had called Mickey a few minutes earlier sobbing uncontrollably, Mickey didn’t understand basically any of the words that Ian was saying besides “I’m at home.” and the second he heard those words, he told him he’d be right there and that’s exactly what happened. 

Mickey doesn’t do very well with emotions, and so he was unsure about what was going on with Ian, but he knew he felt the need to comfort him, it was a foreign feeling to him. He heard small sobs coming from Ian’s shared bedroom and quietly knocked before pushing the door open. His heart sunk to the bottom of his chest as he took in the sight of Ian curled up on the floor, bright red eyes, and tears streaming down his face. He immediately rushed over to the redhead and pulled him up onto the bed, enveloping him in his arms. 

“Hey, what’s wrong, huh? What were you trying to tell me over the phone?” There was so much concern in Mickey’s voice, and Ian noticed that. 

Ian looked deeply into Mickey’s eyes and spoke. “I’m so so sorry. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but you definitely deserve better than me. I’m sorry.” He broke away from the smaller mans piercing blue eyes while more tears came out his eyes by the minute. He dropped his head to his knees, avoiding Mickey’s gaze at all costs. 

Mickey stayed silent for a second, trying to process everything Ian had just said. “Ian, what are you talking about? What do you mean?” he pulled up Ian’s face and forced him to look into his eyes. “Why do you keep saying that you’re sorry?” 

As much as Ian wanted to look away, he kept his eyes on Mickeys. “I just… I put you through so much with my manic episodes and you just took it all and also you take care of me and I don’t really do anything in return for you. I just, I don’t deserve everything that you do for me when I don’t do anything for you..” The tears had stopped streaming down his face, but the pain was evident behind his voice. He must have cried out all of the tears he had in him, but his face was still tear stained. 

Mickey’s heart broke hearing the words that Ian spoke. “No. No, no, no. Don’t tell me that you don’t have anything to give me, because that is just not true. You know what kind of household I came from, you know that I never got anything from Terry but beatings. You- you showed me what it’s like to be loved, what its like to love. If it weren’t for you, I don’t know if I would have ever known that..” He was quiet for a moment, trying to collect the rest of his thoughts and spoke again. “You showing me love was exactly why I stayed with you in all your manic episodes, exactly why I will always stay with you throughout everything. I would be lost without you, even just the manic you. I love every side of you.. You’re everything to me, Ian.” His eyes now became red with tears, and Ian just sat there speechless. 

Ian was at a loss for words, so instead of speaking, he grabbed Mickey by the back of his neck and smashed their lips together. The kiss was anything but rough, it was soft and filled with love while they sat in each others arms. Mickey broke the kiss and brought up one hand to Ian’s cheek, caressing him softly.

Ian let out a small, tired smile and spoke very softly “I love you too, Mick. So much.”


End file.
